A Host True Love
by nacheell
Summary: Mai has lost everyone that she loves. But when she goes to Ouran Academy she find one thing that she lost Takashi. But with a hurtful past can she ever forgive him. Will she ever be able to get away knowing that he still has feeling for her. TakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own their characters I only own the characters that I created for this story. **

**Chapter 1**

It's a normal day for Haruhi and the other. It was in the beginning of school then this limo pulled up and out came a beautiful young girl with dark eyes and short wavy hair brown that went up to her shoulders. She was the girls uniform she was soon surrounded by a couple of other girls. Soon after they left the entrance a girl came in the school wearing the poor student uniform. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes; she stood at the entrance and look at it for a couple of minutes before entering the school. She went to her class which was the same as Haruhi and the twins and sat next to them. Later after school that girl with short brown hair was walking down the hall towards the music room.

"Aya you have to see the host club"

"Host Club?" she said. They open the doors to the club and then rose petals flew out.

"Welcome" Aya started to blush.

Later that day they girl with long hair and bright blue eyes came into the nurse office and see a group of girls.

"Excuse me do you know where the nurse is at?" she asks.

"She out for a minute"

"What happened?"

"Aya she said that she's having trouble breathing," the girl look over and saw that she had a rose in her hand.

"Where did she get that from?"

"Tamaki-san from the host club," she took the rose out of her hand

"Make her wash her hands," she said before she left the room. She held the rose in her hands then she started to heads towards the music room. When she got in there Tamaki was hugging Haruhi and the twins were talking to Kyoya.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Ah a new face welcome to the host club," Tamaki said. "I am Tamaki but you can call me whatever you like princess"

"You're Tamaki," she said.

"Yes," she smiles at him and shows him the flower.

"You gave out a rose to a lovely lady today, I'm here to return it," she said. Mori and Honey walk in to the room. Just as Tamaki was just about to reach for it she let go and let it fall the slap Tamaki in the face he was shock. She leans into him and then whispers in his ear. "If you ever think of getting close to him again I'll make it my top job to make sure you'll never seen the light of day," she turn away from him but right before she could leave Mori had her arm. She looks back in shock.

"Mai you are, Mai right," Mori said. She got loose from his grip.

"I have no clued what you talking about?" then she leaves the room. They all looked at Mori.

"Mori-senpai do you know her?" Haruhi asks.

"She Mai-chan right?" Honey asks Mori.

"I don't know"

**INSIDE A ROOM**

Mai lays on a futon; which was laid out in the middle of the room. She just could get the picture of Mori out of her mind. The caring look he had in his eyes. After all these years now he wants to care. It's a little too late for that now but this feeling that's in my chest just won't go away.

"Takashi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own their characters I only own the characters that I created for this story. **

**Chapter 2**

The next whole day Mori was not able to keep himself up right which was a good thing and a bad thing the same time. Good because his mystery vibe went straight up and bad because he keep on loosing track of Honey which he hated.

"I have it Mori-senpai," Mori look back and sees Kyoya holding an envelope. "It's some information on the girl from yesterday do you want to know what I found?" Mori nodded his head. "She living on her own and her mother pass away it confuse me so when I dug deeper I found out that she the daughter of Tokyo entertainment C.E.O… Well daughter isn't right is more like the daughter of a mistress. And Aya the little girl who was had Tamaki happens to be her sister by a couple of months," he said. Tamaki came into the conversation all happily.

"So the poor girl came at me because of a simple sisterly rivalry, don't they know that this beauty is for all," he said.

"No it's more like an over protective sister"

"Huh?"

"Aya is allergic to roses," Tamaki went back into his corner.

**At a mansion in a huge room**

Aya and Mai were in a room waiting for their father. The energy in the room wasn't the best. Aya was mad and Mai was thinking of any the other places that she could be than in this house. Just when she thought that she had her independence. She force to come back to this house a place where she almost die. She heard a door open and it was just a maid.

"Would you like me to get you anything young mistresses?"

"No I'm fine," Aya said.

"Nothing and please don't call me that call me by name," Mai said.

"I can't believe you did that?"

"Did what?"

"You slap Tamaki I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe that you wanted to kill yourself," soon their father came in. He was still good looking considering his age. Tall, broad shoulder, dark hair (just like Mai) and dark eyes (just like Aya). He sat in his chair and was quietly looking at his girls. Mai already knew what he was thinking; _why wasn't I bless with a son_ or _why couldn't Mai ended out being a boy_. He never had to say it but I always knew that what he thinking.

"Sorry that I took so long I have a meeting," he said. "I ask for this because one of the companies I work with wants to make an alliance with them but they want something only one of you two can do."

"What is it?"

"It's an arrange marriage with their son…"

"Well I vote Mai to do it," Aya said. "I mean the sooner she out of here the better,"

"Aya watch your tone!"

"It's fine," he looks at Mai. "Do you need this family to back you up in something?"

"It's a vote I need them to side with me"

"How long?" she asks.

"Huh?"

"How long until the voting is taking place?" she asks.

"A year"

"Fine I'll do it I'll only be engaged with this person for only a year though," she said. "After that I'll choose if I want to break it up with that person or not"

"Thank you Mai," he said.

"It's the only thing I can do since you are paying for my schooling and my apartment," she said then she gets up and was about to leave the room.

"About the apartment you can still keep it but his family is very traditional and you'll have to live with him after the meeting," he said.

"So I'm force to live up to their standards for a whole year this is going to be fun," she said as she leaves.

The next day, Mai was wearing a very beautiful kimono and was sitting next to her father. Then some people came and sat across the table from them. They were all in suit except for the women she was in a very normal but somewhat beautiful kimono.

"We apologies for the delay"

"Nothing to apologies for," Mai said. "A lady must know patience"

"Yes your very right," the women said.

"Mai I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Morinoduka," she was shock but jus smile.

"It's very nice to meet you both"

"Sorry but we couldn't do this on better terms when our son couldn't be here, he's so wrap up in his school activities," Mr. Morinoduka said.

"We'll who can blame him, I only been to my school for a couple of days but I can't find anything that can keep my attention for long," she said.

"You do agree with the marriage," Mrs. Morinoduka said.

"Yes very well," she said. "I'm happy to have an opportunity like this"

"Our son goes to your school maybe you know him," the father asks.

"I have heard of him in the little time that I've been at the school but I've haven't meet him in person"

"Well then after school, he has club activities in a music room ask for him there then you can start living with us"

"I'll start living with you as of tomorrow," she said.

"Yes, it's tradition until Takashi is able to live on his own and is working for the company, the bride of the family will live with the parents until this day," the mother said.

"I understand"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Takashi and Honey were attending to some customers but then Mai walks into the host club all eyes went on her. Kyoya went to her.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Takashi," she said. "Somewhere alone"

Kyoya already knew that they were engage because of his family staff so he had no problem with her coming in the Host Club, but everyone else but Takashi and Honey did. The last time she came over she threaten Tamaki for something that he did to almost all the girls in the club. The twins thought that it was jealously and Haruhi thought that it was unnecessary without tell the reason to why she did it. Kyoya prepared a different room for them both. Before Kyoya could tell him that she was waiting for him, he follows right behind her.

Mai was shock when she walks in the room. What did four eyes think that they were going to be doing in this room? I mean why does this room have a bed? When she was just about to leave and say that she was going to wait outside, she bump into Takashi. Still towering over her just like in the old days…. No she was going to think about that… She wasn't going to think about how he made her heart skip a beat every time he smiles. She wasn't going to think about how he held her tight when she cried. Or the fact that tried to….

"_Crap,"_ she thought. Without noticing Takashi closed the distance between them. She took a step back. "I came here because I want to talk to you," she said.

"Tell me your name"

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name"

"It's… it's Mai," she said.

"So it wasn't a dream you're the Mai from all those times ago,"

"Mori-senpai I wanted to talk to you"

"Call me by my name"

"Ta… Takashi I wanted to…." Before she could even finish Takashi claim her mouth not forcing but easily plunging his tongue deeper mouth. Mai wanted to push him away, she could if she wanted to Takashi wasn't the type of person to take what he wanted, but she didn't want to. Some crazy part of her never wants the connection to disappear. She keeps up with his pace trying to get every taste of him that she could get like he was going to die if she didn't take it all. Just when she was going to wraps her arms around him to pull him closer he grabs her hands and pulled away from her.

"You have no club how long I wait to do that"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own their characters I only own the characters that I created for this story. **

**Chapter 3**

"You have no club how long I wait to do that"

"Ta…" she blush then slaps him. He was shock. "I came to talk to you and didn't come so you can have your way with me," he didn't say anything to her. "If I some clue that I was going to marry you I would disagree with it from the beginning…" Takashi still didn't say anything to her. She let out a sigh. It's just like him to be quiet at moment like these. "If I knew that you went to this school I would have went to an all girls one… if I knew that I would meet you again like this I would have fought and stay with my uncle…." No reaction came out of him. "You never change… I'll find some way out of this with hurting anyone so please hurry with you club activities so I can break the news to your parents." Mai left the room and went out of the room and saw Aya all over Tamaki-senpai. She went over and whisper in his ear. "You haven't learn from your mistake the first time," Tamaki jump up and away from her. She looks shock and started to cry.

"You…."

"That's so mean Tamaki after what we did last night"

"What did we do?"

"You're so mean after you too me out to eat you took me to a love hotel…" she grabs her body. "It's was so scary but you say that you would protect then when we went inside no matter how much I said no," some of the other girl came to her.

"You poor girl," they hugged her. Her body started to tremble.

"Then when he stop… he…. he…. he told me to drop out of school because he never wanted to see my face again…" she said.

"You lying Tamaki-senpai is nothing like that you have no proof," Aya said. Mai lift up her shirt over her stomach and saw hickeys. She put her shirt down.

"He left so many that I don't know when they will all disappear," she started to cry more.

"Tamaki your horrible!" the group of girl said.

"Wait princess that," then he reaches out to one girl.

"Don't touch me your filthy Tamaki," the girl said. All of Tamaki costumer left the club with Mai but Aya she stood a great distance from him.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki looks at her, "I should have never accepted that rose from you."

"That's some fiancée you have Mori," Aya look at Kyoya them at Takashi.

"You're the one that she is going to marry," Takashi didn't say anything just look at the door that Mai exited from. "I feel sorry for you," she said as she left. A while later Mori and Honey were leaving school then they saw Mai standing in the front.

"Mai-chan," Honey yelled as he runs up to her.

"Mitsukuni-kun, How you been?" she said.

"Fine, but why did you do that to Tamaki-san?"

"You'll be a great man some day," she said as she looks to Takashi.

"Well"

"We should get going staying here any longer would only make your parents worry," she said as the limo pulls up Takashi open the door and Honey jumps in. Mai was about to go in then Takashi whisper in her ear.

"Where going to talk about what happen later?" all she did was showed him a fake smile.

"Of course," they end up dropping off Honey first. After Honey left if was a really quite and long ride to his house. She thought that he would start talking and question her the minute Honey left but no he has been quietly looking at the window and not saying a word. Though this is what she wanted from him complete silence she didn't think that she would have got it this easy. It didn't matter because once she got to his house she will be in her own room and won't have to deal with him until the ride to school. And then on the way home… well that's if she didn't find a way to leave to school without getting notice by the driver. But she didn't have to worry about that until tomorrow. Tonight she'll only think of ways to get out of this marriage.

They final arrive at the house. Well it was exactly how she imagines it to be a huge house what can she expect from rich people.

They go inside the entrance and there was waiting Takashi mother, father, grandfather, grandmother.

_This might be harder to get out of than I thought._

Mai put on a big smile and bow.

"I'm so glad that you two can final join us," the grandfather said. "Seeing that we were waiting forever for you arrival"

"My club activities went longer that what I expected," Takashi said.

"You two must be tired how about you go to your room and I'll have someone bring your dinner," Takashi's mother said. They started to walk down the hall until they got to a room, they both go inside.

"Is this my room?"

"Yes"

"Well then you can go," she said. He went and sat down on a couch.

"You don't get it this is my room as well"

"What"


End file.
